What Happened In Mystic Falls
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Request from babycakes10121. Jess grew up in Mystic Falls, VA, with an assortment of very interesting friends. What happens when they come to visit her in London? Pairings Damon/Jess, Jess/Becker, Connor/Abby Tyler/Caroline, Jeremy/Bonnie and Stefan/Elena
1. Prologue

Jess pulled up the tab with her instant messenger as it dinged alerting her to a new message.

_CockyMuch: _Guess what?

_LvlyLtlJess: _Judging by your screen name, I'm going to say your already oversized ego's grown since we last spoke, lol

_CockyMuch: _Haha, we're coming to London to see you over the summer

_LvlyLtlJess: _You and Stefan ? (:

_CockyMuch: _And Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler

_LvlyLtlJess: _Brilliant!

_CockyMuch: _BTW, what's with your screen name? It makes you sound….innocent

Jess blushed, remembering her relationship with Damon before she'd moved to England, she'd been anything _but _innocent.

_LvlyLtlJess: _It's a nickname I picked up at work, I happen to like it.

She also happened to like who'd given it to her. Her face broke into a smile at the mere thought of Becker.

_CockyMuch: _I'm sensing it involves a guy?

_LvlyLtlJess: _And what makes you so sure of that?

_CockyMuch: _Jess…

_LvlyLtlJess: _Ok, fine, yes it's a guy. His name is Becker, happy?

_CockyMuch: _Very, bet he's not as hot as me though ;)

_LvlyLtlJess: _You're hopeless.

_OkayBunnies has just signed on_

_CockyMuch: _And that is my cue to sign off and let you and Caroline girl talk. Talk to you later, Lovely Little Jess

_LvlyLtlJess: _Later Damon

She closed out the chat window with Damon and brought up a new one to Caroline.

_LvlyLtlJess: _Hey!

_OkayBunnies: _Hi! So have you heard! We're coming to see you!

_LvlyLtlJess: _Damon just told me! I'm sooooo excited to see you guys!

_OkayBunnies: _I know right! It's been _forever! _So what's new?

_LvlyLtlJess: _Nothing really, well except this guy who's _completely_ out of my league *sigh*

_OkayBunnies: _SPILL!

Jess laughed, before going back to typing.

_LvlyLtlJess: _We work together, he's head of security and GORGEOUS and so sweet.

_OkayBunnies: _Name? Picture? Work with me Jess

_LvlyLtlJess: _His name's Becker, he's a military captain, give me a sec and I'll attach a picture link to the convo

_OkayBunnies: _Military, sounds sexy ;)

_LvlyLtlJess has sent a picture to OkayBunnies_

_OkayBunnies: _Scratch that, OMG, he's mouthwateringly gorgeous. I hate you right now.

_LvlyLtlJess: _ROFL. It's totally one sided.

_OkayBunnies: _: /

Jess glanced at the clock, realizing it had gotten later than she'd thought.

_LvlyLtlJess: _I've g2g get ready for work, ttyl!

_OkayBunnies: _Bye!

Jess signed off, and got ready for work, smiling at the prospect of seeing her friends in a couple weeks. She settled herself at the ADD when she got in and began running diagnostics.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," a voice came from behind her, breath tickling the back of her neck.

Jess shivered slightly at Becker's nearness.

"I'm always in a good mood," she said with a bright smile.

"Alright fine, better mood than normal,"

"I just found out a group of my friends from high school are coming to visit," she explained happily.

"Ah, sounds like fun."

**Becker**

Becker made his way to the armory, letting out a resigned sigh. Why was it so easy for him to forget that Jess was only nineteen?

His mind flashed to when the bomb in Ethan's flat had been tripped, moments before, Jess had been an innocent, beautiful, nineteen year old girl, and watching her sleep so peaceful on his shoulder had been mesmerizing almost.

Then Ethan had shown up and he'd gone after him, Jess not far behind, when backup failed to show soon enough. Watching Jess work so efficiently to disarm the bomb, had been…sexy to say the least. It amazed him still, how calm, cool and collected she could be and the contrast to her normal, bright, bubbly personality. The truth was, he was in love with Jess Parker, but there were a hundred reasons it could never work.


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

****The chapters in this will be fairly short, at least in the beginning, as I'm still working out where this fic is going**

Jess scanned the airport lobby for her seven friends, turning her attention away only when her phone vibrated with a text message.

"Let me guess, your flight's been delayed," she muttered, looking down.

Suddenly two arms had her lifted off the ground and being spun in a circle, causing her to giggle. Damon sat her down and she immediately spun around and hugged him, followed quickly by everyone else.

"I missed you guys so much!" she cried happily.

"We missed you too!" Caroline replied, hugging her again.

They headed to the desk and got the keys for the rental cars before heading out to the parking area. Soon they were all sitting around a table in Jess' favorite restaurant, laughing and talking.

Jess shot Damon a warning glance as she felt his hand on the bare skin of her upper leg, he in return smirked. She sighed, Damon and his gorgeous, cocky self had always had the ability to drive her crazy.

They had been involved when she'd been in Mystic Falls, nothing serious, in technical terms, they'd been hooking up. She knew Damon had the ability to make her cave and pick up again while he was visiting. Truthfully, there wouldn't be much _caving_ involved, she was incredibly attracted to Damon.

"Jessica?" a voice came from just behind the group.

"He's dead," Elena mused, knowing how much Jess hated the use of her full name.

Truthfully, had anyone else called her that, they would've been, but he was the exception.

She turned in her seat, and smiled as Becker approached the table.

"Hi Becker," she said, smiling.

She was aware of Caroline leaning over and whispering something to Bonnie, who grinned.

"These must be the friends you mentioned coming in?" he inquired.

"Yep," she said grinning happily, "This is Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, her brother Jeremy, Bonnie Bennet, Tyler Lockwood, and Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Becker."

Damon leaned in close, mouth resting against Jess' ear.

"Told you I was hotter," he said quietly.

**Becker**

Becker's eyes narrowed as Damon leaned in and whispered something to Jess, causing her to giggle and blush. He found it absolutely adorable when she did that, but he didn't lie the fact that this Damon guy was the one making her.

_I'm jealous, _he mused to himself, _great._

After all his internal rants about not getting involved with Jess, he was jealous of another person showing her attention.

_It's your fault, idiot,_ he thought wryly.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I've got to pick up lunch and head back. It was nice meeting you all and I'll see you tomorrow, Jessica." he said, his eyes not leaving Jess' once as he spoke.

"See you then," she said, smiling, cheeks coloring lightly under his gaze.

**Jess**

"Since when is _anyone_ allowed to call you Jessica?" Elena asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"The aren't, unless they're Becker," she said glancing after his retreating form, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Somebody has it bad," Tyler teased her.

She raised her eyebrow at his response and nodded in Caroline's direction, who had her head turned.

"I'm not the only one," she mouthed.

"Shutting up now," he grumbled.

Jess laughed, "Wise choice, Lockwood."


	3. Chapter 2 Old Flames

Jess smiled as she headed down the hall to her room, she'd spent a few hours at the hotel with everyone, watching dvds, the flat was dark, meaning Connor and Abby had already turned in for the night. Not surprising, it was after 2 A.M.

She walked into her room and kicked her shoes off, before feeling along the wall for the light switch. Suddenly her bedside lamp was aglow, causing her to jump, she quickly stifled a scream when she saw Damon sitting on her bed. He made a quite a sight amidst her brightly colored throw pillows and duvet cover.

Walking over, she hit him on the arm,

"That was not funny!" she hissed.

He laughed, "You didn't see your face, it was priceless."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Can I help you with something or did you just come to scare the hell out of me?" she mused.

"A little of both," he said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

She sighed and waited for him to continue. What happened next, took her by surprise, it shouldn't have, considering it was Damon…his hands came around her waist and pulled her down on top of him and his lips found hers hungrily. She stiffened, and then the old attraction one out and she was kissing him back.

Hands began working steadily to remove clothes and then she felt a piercing sting on her neck. She let out a deep man as he began to take her blood. It had scared the hell out of her the first time she'd found out Damon was a vampire, she'd avoided him for weeks, before his persistence had paid off. It hadn't been as much the fact that Damon was an amazing partner in bed as it had been they had been close friends and she'd missed that companionship.

Her romantic relationship with Damon had never been serious or exclusive, and at times that had bothered her, but her attraction to him had won out over the rest.

The following morning she was sat at the kitchen table with Damon perched on the counter when Connor and Abby came into the room.

"Morning guys," she said with a smile, "Connor, Abby, this is my friend Damon Salvatore. Damon, these are my roommates, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a nod to Connor, and one of his trademark cocky grins to Abby."

Jess noticed Connor's eyes narrow as Damon engaged Abby in conversation about her snakes.

**Two Days Later**

**Becker**

Becker was surprised to see Connor of all people in the gym when he entered.

"Morning Temple," he said with a nod.

"Not a good one," Connor mumbled in reply.

Becker quirked an eyebrow in surprise, the melancholy attitude surprised him, he'd rarely seen Connor angry or down.

"Something happen with Abby?"

"Sort of, it has more to do with _Damon_ than anything. He's been spending nights with Jess and then every time I turn around, he's flirting with Abby."

Becker's fist clenched at his side at the mention of him spending the night with Jess, and he was suddenly overcome with a fierce jealousy.

"Has Jess noticed?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Kind of hard to miss, I can tell it bothers her, but she doesn't say anything. I guess because she knows nothing will come of it when Abby blows him off every time he makes an advance. It just worries me how many other girls he's involved with, I don't want to see Jess hurt."

"Thanks for telling me, Temple," Becker said before turning and leaving the gym.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you, action man?" Connor called after him.

Becker scoffed, "Stupid, me?"


	4. Chapter 3 Protective

****Sorry for the delayed update, had a bit of writers block : /**

Becker strode into the lobby of the hotel Jess' friends were staying at and ran straight into two of them. Bonnie and Jeremy he recalled finally.

"Where's Damon?" he asked, without so much as a hello.

"Upstairs with his brother," Jeremy replied.

"Room number?"

"Why?" Bonnie asked stubbornly.

"Because I refuse to stand back and watch him break Jessica's heart."

"215," she said with a sigh, "Jess is one of my best friends, take care of her."

"Every intentions," he said heading for the stairs.

Becker banged on the door to the hotel room. An alarmed looking Elena opened the door, looking surprised to see Becker standing there.

"I need to speak to Damon, please." he said, voice eerily calm.

"Umm, sure, come in."

Becker followed her into the room to find Damon talking to a dark haired girl Becker didn't recognize.

"Damon?" he said calmly to get his attention.

Damon turned to face him, "Becker, right?"

"Yes, can I speak to you alone."

"Of course," Damon said before leading him into the adjoining room.

"What can I…" he was cut off when Becker grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

Before Becker could talk he'd been thrown across the room at an inhuman strength.

"You're Jess' friend, so I'm resisting the urge to snap your neck and save myself the trouble of dealing with you," Damon hissed.

Becker pulled himself to his feet, "You don't give a damn about Jessica, that's obvious."

Damon sat down looking bored.

"You sleep with her then you flirt with her best friend in front of her! What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"_Relax, _Jess is aware I don't do exclusive, Captain Drama King," he said, rolling his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let you hurt her, you're crazy," he hissed.

"You know nothing about mine and Jess' relationship," he replied calmly.

"Maybe not, but I do know she's one of the most amazing women I've ever met and she deserves someone that's going to treat her like she's the only one in the world that matters to them!"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should tell her that," he mused.

"What, you're saying she isn't?" he spat, eyes narrowed.

"No, you idiot. I'm saying of all the people, you're the one that she'd want to hear it from most."

Becker stared at him dumbfounded, before collecting himself.

"Just do us both a favor and stop the games you're playing with Jessica, because next time, I won't be as calm as I am now."

"Please," Damon scoffed, "You couldn't touch me."

"Don't tempt me to try," Becker growled, before turning and leaving.

**Jess**

Jess picked up her cell on the second ring.

"Hello," she answered, not having glanced at the ID.

"You remember when you said your feelings for the esteemed Captain Becker were one sided?" Damon asked.

"Yes…" she replied baffled.

"I'm willing to wager a bet, you're wrong about that."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because he just showed up at my hotel and threatened me."

"He what!" she asked incredulous.

"He doesn't like my noncommittal thing apparently, at least not where you're concerned."

Jess couldn't help grinning, "I'm sorry Damon, I'll talk to him, that was out of line."

_And incredibly sweet, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'll talk to you later Jess."

"Later Damon," she said hanging up, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 4 I Love You, Jess Parker

Jess walked into the armory, to find Becker sitting on a bench, facing away from her. He looked like he'd been cleaning one of the rifles, but was now staring absently at a place on the wall.

"Becker," she called, keeping her voice low as not to startle him.

His head snapped in her direction, and he gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Jess."

She smiled back and walked over, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Hi. Can we talk for a minute? I need to ask you something."

"Jess…if this is about what happened with Damon, I…"

"Do you like me?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yes, of course, you're one of my closest friends, Jess."

She sighed, "I mean, could you ever consider me as more than that?" she asked quietly.

Becker looked into her bright blue eyes, eyes he often lost himself in, eyes he could see his entire future reflected in.

"Jessica, you are easily the most amazing woman I've ever met, and the truth is ever since I came back to the ARC to find you working here, I've actually looked forward to work everyday, because it meant seeing you. Jess, you asked if I could ever consider you as more than a friend…I already do. I think I love you, Jess."

Jess' face lit up at his words, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. He found himself… slightly mesmerized.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she whispered.

He reached out and pushed her hair away from her face.

"So you aren't mad at me for what happened with Damon?"

Jess bit down lightly on her bottom lip, "I probably should be, but honestly I can't be, because it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled, "Jess, I just…" he rose to his feet and walked a few feet away, "You could do so much better than him!" he said frustrated.

"He was a distraction, Becker. A distraction from you, because I never thought in a million years…"

She was cut off as he crossed the room and kissed her passionately. She rose onto her knees on the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand tangled through her hair and she sighed softly against his lips.

"I love you, Becker," she whispered.

**Later That Night**

Jess danced into her room, happier than she had been in awhile. She came to a halt when she saw Damon sitting on her bed.

"You have got to stop doing that!"

Suddenly Damon was across the room and inches from her.

"And why, would I do something. Like _that?_" he asked, leaning down and kissing her.

She froze before pushing against him to break the kiss. Jess, not being the strongest in the world, her actions were hardly noticeable. He began guiding her to the bed, and finally she managed to break her mouth away from his.

"Damon, stop," she said, taking several steps backwards, "This can't happen anymore."

"What, we're playing hot and cold, now?"

"No, we're not, but something happened today."

"Say no more, Becker finally fessed up?" he mused.

"Yes, he did, and Damon…I love him," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"You'd have to be blind not to know that. Besides Jess, you have no reason to worry, I'm not upset. I don't do serious, remember?"

"How could I forget?" she asked.

"I'll see you later," he said before disappearing.

Jess lay back on her bed, she hoped she hadn't hurt Damon, but she needed something stable. The truth was, the first time she and Damon had been involved, he'd broken her heart.

She wanted someone she could put her faith in, someone who made her feel safe. Someone, like Becker


	6. Chapter 5 The Questions Start

When Jess got to the ARC the next morning, the only thing she wanted to do was find Becker. She was over an hour early for her shift and that had been intentional.

Very few people were in the ARC as early as it was, and the sound of Jess' heels echoed as she walked. She poked her head in the armory and saw Becker wasn't there, so she headed to his office.

She found him sitting at his desk, pouring over reports, flipping his pen between his fingers.

"Hi," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

Becker glanced up and gave her a warm smile, "You're early."

She returned the smile and walked over to the desk, perching on the edge beside his chair.

"I had my reasons for that," she said, reaching over and taking his hand.

He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together before bringing her hand up and kissing the top. Jess leaned forward and tentatively pressed her lips against his, unsure if she should be kissing him at the moment, on the off chance someone came in.

His hand came up and cupped her cheek and he returned the kiss. It was different than any kiss she'd ever had, undemanding, gentle.

"I could get used to good mornings like this," he said, smiling against her lips.

"Mm, me too," she said, kissing him again.

They broke apart reluctantly as Jess' phone rang. She saw that it was an IM notification and opened the application.

"It's Stefan, sorry," she said glancing back at Becker.

_ExtraBroody: _Hey, where are you?

_LvlyLtlJess: _Work, why?

_ExtraBroody: _Mind if we come by and say hi later, maybe take you to lunch?

"Not good," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked worried.

"Stefan and everybody want to come pick me up for lunch later today," she replied, fingers flying over the keypad.

_LvlyLtlJess: _How about I meet you somewhere?

_ExtraBroody: _Actually, we were curious to see where you work

_LvlyLtlJess: _Government thing, they don't exactly shine on visitors.

_ExtraBroody: _We won't cause any problems, Jess, promise

She sighed and shifted her position so that she was sitting on Becker's lap. It had been an absentminded reaction, as the desk was getting uncomfortable, and she didn't really realize the proximity she'd put them in until his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lips brushing her ear.

"They want to see where I work and I can't seem to get the whole "it can't happen" point across."

"Want me to make it for you?" he offered.

"No, I don't want to upset them," she sighed, turning back to the phone.

_LvlyLtlJess: _Stefan, if I could I would, but I'd get in major trouble.

_ExtraBroody: _Alright, alright, how about we meet at the café we went to the day we came in?

_LvlyLtlJess: _Sounds great (: Say eleven?

_ExtraBroody: _See you then!

Jess closed her phone and sighed, "That was close."

"Get him to back down?" Becker asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting at that café we went to the day they came in at eleven. Come?"

Becker smiled, "Of course, anything for you Jess."

****Sorry for the wait, been super busy! Next chapter will be the groups lunch get together (:**


	7. Chapter 6 Somethings We Don

Jess walked into the café, her fingers laced through Becker's. She quickly spotted her friends at a large table to the side and walked over.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Jess!" Caroline cried, jumping up and hugging her.

Jess laughed and hugged her back, reluctantly letting her hand fall from Becker's.

"You guys remember Becker, don't you?"

"Of course!" Caroline replied, "Hi again," she said turning to him.

"Nice to see you again, Caroline," he said with a small nod.

Becker pulled one of the empty chairs out for Jess,

"Thank you," she said, smiling and sitting down.

He gave her a warm smile, before sitting beside her.

"So, you work with Jess, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm head of security," he replied.

"So, we're all a bit curious, what _exactly_ do you guys do?"

"What part of top secret, did you not understand when I said it?" Jess sighed, exasperated.

Becker reached over under the table, and put a hand on her knee, squeezing it reassuringly. Jess was surprised by the wave of pleasure that shot through her from the small gesture.

"Jess, you can't blame us for being curious," Elena replied.

"We research historical events, dating back to the prehistoric times, and there impact on modern day," Becker said, subtly watching their expressions.

Jess placed her hand on his and squeezed it in thanks.

"Why is something like that so top secret?" Tyler asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because we don't want the work we do raising a bunch of conspiracy theories," Jess said quickly.

"Right…" Tyler replied skeptically.

Jess tensed up under the scrutiny, knowing her friends weren't buying it. She glanced over at Becker, who's eyes were narrowed slightly in Tyler's direction. She knew the expression, it was the one he got every time someone or something threatened the team. Turning Becker's hand over under the table, she laced their fingers together, his hand automatically closed around hers and he shot her a tight smile.

"Guys, if I could tell you more, I would, honestly," she said quietly.

"Jess, we trusted you with our secret, why won't you do the same with yours?" Bonnie asked.

Becker glanced over confused and saw Jess was close to tears.

"This is different, I could lose my job for telling you," she whispered.

"Like we'd tell anyone you did," Jeremy pressed.

"Alright, that's enough, she can't tell you, end of story," Becker hissed.

He felt Jess' hand tighten around his, the tension radiating off her in waves. His protective streak had kicked in when he'd seen how upset she was.

"If you lot were her friends, you'd accept the fact she can't tell you and be done with it," he finished, getting to his feet.

Jess rose to hers as well, upset and wanting to put as much distance possible between her and the group. She quickly hugged Caroline and Damon, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation and seemed as upset as she and Becker, about the exchange, before following him to the car.

Becker got in the truck, shutting the door a little more forcefully than necessary. Glancing over, he saw Jess was staring out the passenger window, lost in thought. He pulled away from the restaurant and drove in silence, giving her time to process. Not wanting her to have to deal with work as upset as she was, he drove them to his flat.

He waited until they were inside and seated on the couch, before taking her hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," she said quietly, "I just can't help wondering if they're right, if I am a bad friend for not telling them."

"No!" he exclaimed, "Jessica, you are doing what you have to do to protect you and them, don't let them make you second guess that."

Jess gave him a small smile, and he leaned in and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax and absorbing the kiss. She took his hand and placed it on her leg as it had been in the restaurant. He began letting his fingers trace upward, from her knee to just below the inner thigh.

She sighed softly against his lips and he pressed his lips harder against hers, the kiss quickly going from gentle to passionate and demanding. Becker shifted to wear he was hovering over her, and she lay back against the arm of the couch, their gazes locked for a good minute before he kissed her again.

His hand traveled further up her legs until she could feel his fingers brush the fabric of her panties. When she made no objections, he slipped two fingers inside her, probing gently. Jess let out a small moan and arched herself against him, causing his fingers to go in deeper.

"Becker," she whispered, breathless.

He pulled back meeting her eyes, suddenly realizing what was happening and how fast it was, he went to slide his hand out from inside her. Her hand closed around his wrist stopping him.

"I wasn't going to say it's too fast…I was going to ask you to make love to me," she said softly.


	8. Chapter 7 Intruders

"This place looks like a space ship," a voice came from behind Jess.

Jess tensed, "Stefan, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" she hissed, spinning in her chair to face him.

"Curiosity," he shrugged.

"How did you even _know_ how to get here?"

"Followed you," he said, expression unchanging.

"Oh look it's your, hey, it's Tuesday and I broke into a government facility look. How did you get in?"

"Damon flirted with the female guard at the door."

"Stefan if someone catches you, I could lose my job!"

"Relax Jess, we won't be here long."

"Is it just you and Damon…where is Damon?"

"Yes, and probably still with said female guard."

"You will not bang your head into the desk, you will not bang your head into the desk," she muttered, "Please get Damon and leave, Stefan."

"Fun killer," he muttered.

"I'm _so _sorry if my getting upset at the fact I ask my friends to stay out of one tiny part of my life and they can't seem to do that, bothers me!"

Becker had been coming down the hall when he heard Jess' yelling, immediately alarmed due to the fact that one thing his girlfriend never did, was yell, he rushed into the Ops Room.

"Jess, what's…" he trailed off, "What are you doing here Salvatore?" he asked, glaring.

"We were curious, Damon flirted our way past the female guard who is now most likely now… otherwise engaged."

"You have no respect for Jess, do you?" he seethed.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't involved in anything dangerous," Stefan stated calmly.

"She's not, she has one of the safest jobs here, besides I'd sooner die than let anything happen to her." he said fiercely.

Jess was slightly shocked by the fierceness of his exclamation, and couldn't help the slight smile that ghosted her lips.

Stefan sighed, "Fine, fine. I'm going to find Damon and we're gone."

"Good, I'll escort you out," Becker said, following Stefan from the room.

"I thought you were supposed to be her friend?" Becker bit, once they were out of Jess' earshot.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the last two times she's been around you people, she's ended up upset, stressed out or hurt."

"That wasn't intentional. I don't like seeing her upset any more than you do," he replied quietly.

"You have a funny way of showing it," he retorted, just as Damon came around the corner.

"Aww don't tell me Captain Fun Killer's sending us to time out?"

Stefan laughed slightly, Becker just glared.

"He may be broodier than you are, Stefan," Damon commented.

"Shut up, Damon," Becker snapped, as they reached the gate.

"Ooh I'm terrified," he replied sarcastically.

"Go, and I don't expect to see you back."

"Sir, yes sir." Damon replied, rolling his eyes, before following his brother out of the ARC.

When Becker reentered the Ops area, Jess launched herself into his arms. He easily caught her and hugged her close, holding her a few inches off the ground. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Fine, is there any chance we can get out of here, though?"

"Sounds like a great idea,"

"Until I realized that meant I had to let go of you," she said with a small laugh.

"In five minutes you won't have to let go," he murmured in her ear.


	9. Chapter 8 One Person Changes Everything

Jess picked her phone up off the desk when it rang, glancing at the ID she saw Elena's name, sighing she flipped it open.

"Hi, Elena,"

"Hey…" she said hesitantly, "Stefan told me he showed up at that place you work at, and I just wanted you to know the rest of us had no clue he and Damon were planning that."

Jess sighed, "It's fine, just do me a favor, please try to keep them from coming back, I don't want to explain why they aren't phased when Becker gets annoyed enough to shoot them," she said with a small laugh.

Elena laughed too, "I was thinking of doing some shopping, want to meet up?"

"Sure sounds good, see you in an hour at the hotel?"

"Sounds good, see you then!"

"Bye," Jess said, hanging up.

Her shift was over, and she had half an hour before she needed to leave to be at the hotel. She stood and headed down the corridor, Becker's door was ajar and he was sitting with his back to her on the couch. Shutting the door as she entered, she walked as silently as possible up behind him and began trailing light kisses down the back of his neck.

Becker grabbed her arm and went to pull her around in front of him, but she simply wrapped her arms around him, and continued letting her lips kiss along his neck. Before she'd registered what had happened, Becker was on his feet and had her against the wall, kissing her roughly.

He pressed himself against her, and a deep moan escaped her lips. She tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him even closer to her. From there it was a battle to see who could remove the other's clothes faster.

She didn't know if it was hours or minutes later that she lay against Becker's side, tracing her fingers over his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Jess blushed, "I think you just did," she murmured.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. When they broke apart, Jess caught sight of the clock and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I should be pulling into Elena's hotel right now," she giggled.

Becker reached down to where she'd dropped her purse by the couch and fished her phone out, keeping the other arm securely around her waist. He handed her the phone and she quickly sent a text message.

_Hey! Sorry, got tied up at work, leaving now. See you in twenty! -Jess_

_It's fine, take your time, I'll be here (: _

Jess shut her phone and reluctantly got up and pulled her clothes on. She then turned and kissed Becker deeply.

"I'll see you… tomorrow I guess?"

"Or you could come to mine when you're done," he offered, resting his hands on her hips.

Jess smiled, "Sounds great, see you later then," she said kissing him again.

Three hours later, Jess and Elena walked out of the mall, their arms loaded down with bags, talking animatedly.

Jess had looked down at her phone briefly, texting Abby to let her know she wouldn't be back at the flat that night, when Elena stopped dead, causing her to run into her.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Jess, do me a favor, just go. Call Becker to come get you or something."

"What?" that's when Jess saw the guy standing by Elena's car.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the man asked, walking towards them.

Jess was already dialing Becker to send help.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and hang that up?" the man said, staring at Jess.

"Leave her out of this, Klaus."


	10. Chapter 9 Over Protective

"You're the one who brought her into the middle of it Elena. You're the one that ran here."

"Elena, what's going on?" Jess whispered.

"Don't worry about it Jess, just go back in the mall and have Becker come get you, please."

"Are you in danger?"

"Jess, don't worry about it, just go."

Before Jess could do anything, Klaus was in front of her. She knew fighting him was pointless, the speed he'd reached her, proved he was a vampire, and the look in his eyes, proved she was in trouble.

"You'll be joining your friend here, coming with me." he said grabbing her wrist.

They were led to a black SUV and put in the back. Elena looked pale and glanced over at Jess, "I am so sorry for getting you involved in this."

"How much trouble are we in?"

"A lot."

Klaus had taken Jess and Elena's purses and phones when he'd put them in the car. They were drove to an abandoned mansion.

_Classy, _Jess thought sarcastically.

"Beats an abandoned warehouse," he said, looking directly at her.

"How…?"

"I'm an original, I have powers beyond anything you'd imagine."

"Yeah, I figured that out."

He led them up to one of the bedrooms, "I have things to take care of, I'll return shortly," he said before turning and leaving.

Jess sank down to the floor against the nearest wall, fingering the locket she wore. Elena sat beside her and glanced over to say something, just as a wide grin spread across Jess' face.

"Jess?" Elena asked, completely dumbfounded.

Jess reached under her dress and unclipped something from one of her bra straps. Pressing the button on the side to power it on, Jess slipped the coms device in her ear. Becker and his adorably protective self had set it to private frequency with his and asked her to keep it at all times, in case of an emergency.

"Becker, can you hear me?" Jess almost whispered.

"Loud and clear, what's wrong?" he responded.

"Elena and I are in trouble, we've been kidnapped," she said, before launching into the explanation of what had happened at the mall.

"Tell him he's going to have to tell Stefan, he'll need his and Damon's help." Elena said quietly.

"I do not need their help," Becker said indignantly.

"Becker, please listen to her, trust me, please."

"Fine, I'll call them. I've got a coordinate lock on the tracking device in the coms, just hold on, I'll be there within half an hour, and keep that earpiece on."

"Alright," she said quietly.

"And one more thing, I love you, Jess."

She closed her eyes, "I love you too, Becker."

She slid the earpiece from her ear and clipped it back to her bra strap, out of sight, making sure the power was still on.

"You may have just saved our lives," Elena said quietly.

"You have Becker to thank more than anyone, he's the one who insisted I carry it. Now we just have to hold on."


	11. Chapter 10 What Happens Next

Becker quickly dialed the number he'd found in the address book on Jess' desk.

"You've reached the dashing, gorgeous, irresistible, Damon Salvatore, how can I be of service?"

"Now's not the time for your ego Salvatore, we need to meet, Jess and Elena are in trouble, and apparently you'll know what to do."

"What kind of trouble?" Damon asked, tone going serious.

"They've been kidnapped, someone named Klaus. Jess managed to get a message to me because I've had her keep a coms device we use at work for emergencies, and Klaus didn't find it."

Becker could hear hushed tones in the background for several seconds before Damon's voice returned on the line.

"Come to the hotel, we'll be ready and waiting." he said before hanging up.

Becker grabbed his keys and took off to the carpark at a dead run, before breaking every speed limit as he drove to the hotel.

"It's open," Stefan's voice called before he even knocked.

"How did you…?" Becker asked, walking in.

"We're about to explain that." Damon said, entering the room, "First though, I need you to realize there is a lot about the world, you don't know."

He resisted the urge to scoff, _Me, you're not the ones who chase dinosaurs for a living, _he thought wryly.

"I think I can handle it," he mused.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances, and then suddenly Damon's face was fully transformed, veins prominent under his eyes, eyes red.

"What. The. Hell?" Becker asked, stepping back.

"We're vampires," Stefan said simply.

"As in Dracula?" Because now really isn't the time for games," Becker said annoyed.

"This is not a joke, we're vampires, and so is Klaus. He's one of the originals, the strongest there is."

"I don't care how strong he _thinks _he is, he has Jessica."

"He's a vampire, you can't just go in and shoot him." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

Stefan and Damon both wanted to laugh at the utter disappointment that briefly seemed to flash across his face.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"Basically, we use the element of surprise we currently have and try to get in and get them out as fast as possible while one of us distracts Klaus," Damon replied.

"And then we kill him?"

"Klaus can't be killed," Stefan explained.

"What we do is, I'll distract Klaus, you and broody will get Jess and Elena. Get them as far away as possible, and _don't wait for me._"

They got to Klaus' in record time, Becker had insisted on driving because he knew he could make it faster than any of them, he'd just closed the forty-five minute drive in twenty-five.

Of course it was one of those houses that looked like it was ready to fall in on them. It also meant boarded up windows, which was good. Stefan, easily pried the boards off and then they waited for Damon's distraction.

"Well, well, well, Damon Salvatore, I wondered which of you would show up."

The voices came from the front of the house, so Becker and Stefan took the opportunity to slip in and head upstairs. They'd searched every room on the landing almost before finding the right one.

Jess and Elena were tied up against the wall beside the door, they hurried in, each kneeling in front of their prospective girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Becker asked, reaching out to stroke her face.

"Fine, better now," she said, leaning her face into his hand.

"How terribly touching," Klaus' voice came from the doorway.

****Authors Note: So sorry for the slow updates, I have a friend in town and have been somewhat neglecting my writing until she leaves**


	12. Chapter 11 Wouldn't That Save You?

Stefan rose to his feet from where he was beside Elena, eyes blazing.

"Just let them go, Jess has nothing to do with this and you're not getting Elena."

"You're little friend, who I must note, is not nearly as intimidating as he's trying to be, can take the "Jess" and go. I have no use for them."

Stefan glanced back at Becker, who was already getting Jess to her feet, eyes not leaving Klaus.

"I am _not_ leaving Elena," she hissed.

"Jessica, Stefan and Damon will get her out, and I'm getting you out, please don't argue," he said, turning away from Klaus long enough to meet her blue eyes pleadingly.

"I'm going to hate myself for this," she muttered.

"Jess, please go with him. I'd feel better knowing you were safe." Elena said.

Jess sighed with defeat and not needing more permission than that Becker swept her off her feet and carried her from the room. He kept his guard up until he had her out of the house, then as soon as he felt safe enough he bent his head down and kissed her deeply.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, barely taking his lips from hers.

"Shaken up, but fine," she said burying her face in his neck, "They'll get her out right?"

"Of course we will," it was a female voice who answered, Jess' head shot up and she saw Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline walking over.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Fine, fine, but Elena isn't going to be."

Tyler looked at Becker, "Get her out of here," he said, handing him one of the sets of car keys.

He didn't hesitate and carried her to the car, he opened the door one handed and sat her in the passenger side, before letting his fingers caress from her cheek to her collarbone. She closed her eyes and shivered slightly in pleasure.

She'd barely had time to process the removal of his hand before he was in the driver's seat and backing out, her hand now tightly secured in his.

"Are you okay?" she asked, studying his drawn features.

He brought their interlaced hands up and kissed the top of her hand.

"I'll be fine now…I just, the thought of never seeing you again…Jessica, I don't think you realize how much I love you."

"Hilary Becker, the day I met you, after you left the ADD, all I could think is how much I wanted to know you better…All I could do was wonder how it was after knowing you for less than five hours, I was finding myself in love with you. So yes, I think I have an idea, and I know that I love you too, more than anyone or anything in this world."

He smiled and kissed her hand again. They talked very little on the rest of the drive to Becker's flat, and as soon as he parked he was at her side again, lifting her into his arms.

"I can walk you know," she giggled.

"Mm, not on my watch you can't," he grinned, shifting her slightly as they reached the door and unlocking it, "Now," he said sitting her on her feet and putting his arms around her waist, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jess looked up at him and then away sheepishly, shaking her head.

"What is it Jess?" he asked turning her face to his.

"Elena and everyone could be in trouble and there's nothing I can do about it, nothing but wait and wonder and worry. I feel like an awful person, because right now, I don't want to think at all, I could have lost you today, and the one thing I want more than anything is to be in your arms…"

Her rant was cut short when her back hit the door and he kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips and pulled her legs up around his waist.

"We'll keep both our phones on the side table, we'll know as soon as there is any news," he murmured.

Her response was to simply bring his lips back down to hers.

Jess was woken up by her phone ringing. She reached over, still disoriented from sleep to answer it. Becker's arms tightened around her waist as she shifted, and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Jess Parker speaking," she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Jess, are you okay? I am so sorry!"

"Elena!" she squealed, "It is so good to hear your voice! Are you okay? Is everyone else?"

"We're alright, there were a couple narrow misses and some minor injuries but we're okay."

"What's going on?" Becker murmured sleepily.

Jess covered the mouthpiece with her hand, "They're fine, everyone's fine, Elena's on the phone," she said happily.

Becker smiled and kissed her cheek as the two went back to talking, making plans to get together as a group the next day. She hung up and wrapped her arms back around Becker.

"Told you they'd be fine," he said softly, kissing her head.

"Mmhm and you were right. You'll come tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, now sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Night Becker, love you." she said.

"Good night, Jessica. I love you too."

****More details on what happened after Becker and Jess left Klaus' in the next chapter, promise**


End file.
